


um gosto do que está por vir

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: A jovem deusa examinou as sementes de romã com a ponta de seus dedos





	um gosto do que está por vir

A jovem deusa examinou as sementes de romã com a ponta de seus dedos, prestando atenção na textura, conseguindo quase já sentir o gosto que elas teriam contra a sua boca quando ela as trouxesse até os seus lábios.

"O que você acha que eu deveria fazer ?" ela perguntou.

"Eu não acho que você esteja realmente interessada no que eu tenha a dizer sobre isso, ou que vá fazer alguma diferença nas suas ações" Hades disse, ele parecia bem solene mas ela suspeitou que por trás da fachada havia um pouco de esperança.

"Porque não ? Esse reino é seu, sua opinião tem de ser uma das mais importantes"

"Ser rei não faz diferença nessas questões, os outros só pedem conselhos para não segui-los, ou quando eles seguem para ter alguém para culpar caso as coisas dêem errado."

"Você tem medo de que os outros o culpem ?"

"Não, eu sei que eu vou receber a culpa de qualquer jeito. Você pode ser jovem, mas não jovem o suficiente para não saber o que comer algo no submundo vai fazer com você, como vai te prender a esse lugar, mas eles vão me culpar de qualquer maneira"

"Então porque não me aconselhar a comê-las de uma vez, eu posso ver no seu coração que é o que você deseja que eu faça"

"A culpa que eles colocarem em mim não me interessa, mas a sua sim"

Perséfone sorriu.

"Tão melodramático, nós vamos ter que dar um jeito nisso"

Ela levou as sementes de romã até a sua boca e sentiu o gosto invadir seu paladar e mudar a sua própria essência. E o gosto da romã ainda estava forte na sua boca quando ela sentiu pela primeira vez os lábios do rei do submundo contra os dela.


End file.
